


T.K.'s Mini Sexual Adventures

by bud16



Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Adventure
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal Sex, Baby Digimon, Boys Kissing, Cuddling & Snuggling, Digital World, Digivice, Evil Digimon, Feeding Babies, First Time, Fishing, Force Sex, Kissing, Lost - Freeform, M/M, Naked Cuddling, Nudity, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Puppetmon Defeated, Sleep, Sleeping Together, Stripping, Transform from Digimon into Human Boy, Transforming back to Normal, Underage Kissing, Underage Sex, Wish Comes True, Wishes, blowjob, separated, tongue kissing, village, wet clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 22:33:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17374457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bud16/pseuds/bud16
Summary: T.K. would be separated from the gang as he would experience a journey he'll never forget.





	T.K.'s Mini Sexual Adventures

T.K.'s Mini Sexual Adventures

After being separated by his brother & friends, T.K. would have wet soggy clothes expect for his light green underwear that he had on since he almost went over a waterfall, but thankfully Patamon grab him by his underwear as they both were safe.

T.K.: Hey Patamon.

Patamon: Yeah T.K.

T.K.: I’m glad that you’re here to protect me, but I wish you were a human boy like me.

Patamon: Why would you want me to be a human boy?

T.K.: I would want to have sex because whenever I had sex with Matt, he always made me feel safe.

Then T.K. Digivice would go off as Patamon would start to glow as Patamon would magically transform into a real human boy right in front of T.K.’s eyes as Patamon would be completely naked.

T.K.: Wow! How did you do that?

Patamon: It wasn’t me. It probably was you.

T.K.: You think so. Let’s forget about that. You want to have sex with me, Patamon.

Patamon: Sure, but will you please go easy on me. This is my first time doing something like, T.K.

T.K.: Don’t you worry. I will.

T.K. would strip out of his light green underwear as he would be naked just like Patamon.

T.K.: You ready?

Patamon: I guess so.

T.K. would put his lips against Patamon’s as Patamon would be shock to feel T.K.’s. Patamon would kiss T.K. right back as T.K. would then slip his tongue inside of Patamon’s mouth. Patamon would mimic T.K.’s actions as he would slip his tongue inside of T.K.’s mouth. T.K. & Patamon would continue to deeply tongue kiss each other until they both would squirt white hot gooey cum out of their penises. Patamon would be shock as he felt something leaking out of his penis. Patamon would quickly pull his tongue back inside his mouth then would slowly pull his lips away from T.K.’s.

Patamon: What just happen, T.K.?

T.K.: You had an orgasm, Patamon. It’s normal for us boys to experience it. It’s where your bodies get really excited & release it in a warm white gooey fluid out of our penises.

Patamon: Sound like you experience this a lot, T.K.

T.K.: I sure have. Me & Matt use to have sex lots of times before mommy & daddy stop seeing each other, but when Matt & I do see each other, we try to have lots of sex, so we can feel better.

Patamon: Wow! That’s a touching story, T.K. I hope I can make you proud of me.

T.K.: You ready for a blowjob?

Patamon: I don’t know what that is, but I’m glad.

T.K.: Great! Please lay down on his back, Patamon.

Patamon would obey T.K. would he would lay flat on his back as T.K. would also lay flat on his stomach as he would very close to Patamon’s penis. T.K. would slowly wrap his warm soft lisp around Patamon’s penis as he would slowly start bobbing his head up & down while sucking on it. Patamon would moan as he couldn’t believe that he would feel his penis being suck by T.K.’s warm hot mouth. T.K. would continue to suck Patamon’s at a steady. Patamon would start to enjoy having his penis suck by T.K. then he would release his pre-cum into T.K.’s mouth. T.K. would taste Patamon’s pre-cum as he would bobble his head even faster as he would suck Patamon’s penis even harder. Patamon would be breathing harder & harder until he would reach his breaking point as he would scream on top of his lungs as he would release his white hot gooey cum deep inside of T.K.’s mouth. T.K. would swallow all of Patamon’s boy milk then would slowly pull his lips off of Patamon’s penis.

Patamon: Wow! I never knew that I can squirt hot white liquid out of my penis, T.K.

T.K.: It’s call cum or I like to call it boy milk. We boys sure do love tasting other boy milk from other boys.

Patamon: That’s amazing. Can I taste your boy milk?

T.K.: Sure.

T.K. & Patamon would be back up on their feet as they would head towards a tree as Patamon would use his strength to lift up T.K. as T.K. would feel his back up against a tree as Patamon would wrap his lips around T.K.’s penis. T.K. would gasp as he would feel his penis being devoured by Patamon’s warm hot mouth. Patamon would use his lips to pull on the skin of T.K.’s penis while sucking on it. T.K. would whimper as he would feel his penis being pulled by Patamon’s warm hot mouth as T.K. would be breathing very heavily until he would release his pre-cum inside of Patamon’s mouth. Patamon would taste T.K.’s pre-cum for the very first time as he would continue sucking away at T.K.’s penis. T.K. would start to whimper as he would feel Patamon sucking more of his penis as it would be too much for him as T.K. would scream on top of his lungs as he release his white hot gooey cum deep inside of Patamon’s mouth. Patamon would feel T.K.’s boy milk entering his mouth as he would swallow all of it. Once T.K. was done squirting his load, Patamon would slowly pull his lips off of T.K.’s penis as he would lower T.K. back down onto the ground.

Patamon: Did I do well, T.K.?

T.K.: You sure did. Now were both ready for the next part.

Patamon: There’s more then sucking other boys penises.

T.K.: Absolutely. We also pound each & I’ll show you, so please get onto your hands & knees for me.

Patamon would obey T.K. as he would get down onto his hands & knees as T.K. would be right behind his partner. T.K. would place the tip of his penis onto Patamon’s anus. Patamon would gasp as he felt something touching his anus. T.K. would take a deep breath because this would be the first time he’ll ever pound a boy because his older brother Matt always pounded him. T.K. would place his hands on Patamon’s hips as he would slowly thrust his penis forward into Patamon. Patamon would whimper as he would feel something trying to rip through his anus then Patamon would scream on top of his lungs as he felt his anus being ripped by as T.K.’s penis would slowly enter Patamon.

Patamon: What is inside of me, T.K.?

T.K.: It’s my penis, Patamon. My penis is inside of you. I’m going to pound you while my penis is inside of you.

Patamon: Is that how Matt pounds you?

T.K.: He sure does & I love it. You ready?

Patamon: Of course.

T.K. would take another deep breath as he would slowly thrust his penis forward into Patamon. Patamon would gasp as he would feel T.K.’s penis moving inside of him. T.K. would be moving at a very slow pace as he doesn’t want to hurt Patamon. Patamon would start to enjoy feeling T.K.’s penis moving inside of him. T.K. would slowly pick up the pace as he would move a bit faster & his penis would move a bit deeper into Patamon. Patamon would start moan as he would feel T.K.’s penis moving a bit deeper then T.K. would gasp as he would release his pre-cum inside of Patamon. Patamon would also gasp as he felt T.K.’s pre-cum as his body would tense up including his anus as it would seal up with T.K.’s penis still inside. T.K. would whimper as he would feel his penis being squeezed to death by Patamon’s anus as he continues to pound Patamon. Patamon would whimper as he would feel T.K.’s penis moving a bit faster. T.K. would keep on pounding Patamon until he would moan on top of his lungs as he would squirt his white hot gooey cum deep inside of Patamon. Patamon would feel T.K.’s boy milk entering his body as it would overwhelm him as he would scream on top of his lungs as he viciously release his white hot gooey cum all over the ground. Once they both were done, T.K. would slowly pull his penis out of Patamon’s anus as he would soon watch his entire load slowly oozing out of Patamon as it would drip down Patamon’s butt then onto the ground.

T.K.: You alright, Patamon?

Patamon: I think so. It felt weird when you squirted something inside of me.

T.K.: It was my boy milk. I was milking my boy milk inside of you.

Patamon: It felt awesome. Can I do that to you?

T.K.: Sure.

Patamon: Great!

T.K. & Patamon would move around until T.K. would be laying flat on his back while Patamon would slowly lie on top of T.K.’s body. Patamon would then place the tip of his penis onto T.K.’s anus. T.K. would gasp as he felt the tip of Patamon’s penis touching his anus. Patamon would look at T.K. as he would slowly lean forward until he would press his lips against T.K.’s. T.K. would be shock that Patamon is kissing him on the lips. While they continue kissing each other, Patamon would slowly thrust his penis forward into T.K. T.K. would whimper as he would feel his anus being ripped open by Patamon’s penis then T.K. would scream on top of his lungs as he would feel Patamon’s penis sliding through his anus as it would enter T.K.’s body. T.K. would open his mouth a bit wider as he & Patamon would start tongue kissing each other while T.K. would try to get use to having Patamon’s penis inside of him. Once T.K.’s body have accepted Patamon’s penis, Patamon would slowly thrust his penis forward into T.K. T.K. & Patamon would deeply moan into each other’s mouth as T.K. would enjoy being pounded by his digimon partner while Patamon would feel his penis being squeezed by T.K.’s insides. Patamon would move at a steady pace when he would gasp as he would release his pre-cum inside of T.K. T.K. would feel Patamon’s pre-cum as his body would start tensing up including his anus as it would seal shut with Patamon’s penis still inside. Patamon would whimper into T.K.’s mouth as he would feel his penis being squeezed to death by T.K.’s anus, but would continue to pound him. T.K. & Patamon would continue moaning into each other’s mouths as Patamon kept on thrusting his penis into T.K. until something overcame Patamon as he would deeply scream inside of T.K.’s mouth as he would squirt his white hot gooey cum deep inside of T.K. T.K. would whimper as he would feel Patamon’s boy milk entering his body as he would deeply moan on top of his lungs inside Patamon’s mouth as he would squirt his white hot gooey cum in between his & Patamon’s bodies as they both would be completely cover in T.K.’s boy milk. Once they were done, they both would slowly pull their tongues back inside their mouths then would slowly pull their lips away from each other as Patamon would rest his head on T.K.’s shoulder as they both would pass out & rest. While they were still out cold, Patamon’s penis would shrink as it would slowly slip right out of T.K.’s anus then Patamon would entire load would slowly oozes its way out of T.K. & drip down his butt then onto the ground.

T.K.: Thank you for pounding me, Patamon.

Patamon: You’re welcome & thanks for pounding me. I now know how you felt when Matt pounds you.

T.K.: Let’s go find, Matt.

T.K. would grab his underwear as he would put it back up as Patamon would glow & turn back into his digimon form. T.K. & Patamon would walk until they would find a village full of baby digimon, but the baby digimon would start crying.

T.K.: I wonder if they’re hungry.

Patamon: That must be it.

T.K.: I wish I could feed all the baby digimon my boy milk from penis.

T.K. would then start to glow as all the baby digimon would gather around him as T.K. would strip out of his underwear again as all the baby digimon would suck his penis as he would feed them all his body. Once T.K. had feed every single baby digimon, he would collapse as he would be breathing very heavily.

Patamon: You alright, T.K.?

T.K.: I think so, but I can’t believe how much boy milk I had inside of me.

Patamon: At least the baby digimon are fast asleep thanks to your special boy milk.

Meanwhile, Elecmon would be fishing for the babies. Once he got enough fish, he would carry them back to the village, but when he heard no crying, he thought something was wrong as he would rush as quickly as he could, but to see surprise, he would see Patamon & T.K.

Elecmon: What are you guys doing here?

Patamon: We were just passing through.

T.K.: I just feed all of these babies my boy milk from my penis.

Elecmon: What’s boy milk?

T.K.: Come over & I’ll show you.

Elecmon would drop the fishes that he caught as he would rush right over to T.K. & Patamon. Once he was there, T.K. would slowly start stroking his penis up & down while thinking something about Matt then within a few seconds, T.K. would deeply moan as he would squirt out more white hot gooey cum from his penis as it would land directly on Elecmon’s head.

Elecmon: What’s that white gooey stuff on my head?

T.K.: That’s my boy milk.

Elecmon: I wish I was a human boy, so I can have my own boy milk coming out of me.

T.K.’s digivice would start to glow again as Elecmon would start glowing as well as would mysteriously transform into a human boy.

Elecmon: What just happen?

T.K.: I don’t know, but I think you’re a human boy just like me.

Elecmon: That’s awesome! I really wanted to have sex with you, T.K.

T.K. & Patamon would absolutely stun as they couldn’t believe that Elecmon wanted to human boy, so he can have sex with T.K.

T.K.: You ready to have sex with me?

Elecmon: Just a sec. Hey Patamon!

Patamon: What is it, Elecmon?

Elecmon: Can you look after the babies?

Patamon: Sure thing.

Elecmon: Now we can have sex.

T.K.: Great! Could you please lay flat on your back?

Elecmon: Sure.

Elecmon would obey T.K.’s wishes as he would lay flat on his back while T.K. would lay on top of him as they both would staring at each other’s penises. Elecmon would gasp as he would feel his penis being devoured by T.K.’s warm hot mouth, so he would do the same as he would devour T.K.’s penis into his mouth. Once they both felt their penises inside each other’s mouths, they both would slowly start bobbing their heads up & down while sucking away at each other’s penises. T.K. & Elecmon were in shock to feel how soft each other’s penises taste inside their mouths as they continue sucking away. As they kept sucking at each other’s penises they both would soon release their pre-cum inside each other’s mouths. Once T.K. & Elecmon tasted each other’s pre-cum, they both would bobble their heads even faster. T.K. & Elecmon would be enjoying sucking each other until they both would squirt their white hot gooey cum into each other’s mouths. They both would swallow each other’s boy milk & once they were done, they both would slowly pull their lips off of each other’s penises. Once they both felt their penises were free they both would let out a loud gasp as they both would try to catch their breath.

Elecmon: What did we just do, T.K.?

T.K.: That was called a 69. It’s where we both suck each other at the same time.

Elecmon: That’s amazing.

T.K.: You ready for more?

Elecmon: Absolutely.

T.K. would slowly move around until he would be still be on top of Elecmon as he would place the tip of his penis on Elecmon’s anus. Elecmon would gasp as he would feel the tip of T.K.’s penis touching his anus. T.K. would then press his lips against Elecmon’s as he would slowly thrust his penis forward. Elecmon would whimper as he would feel his anus being ripped open by T.K.’s penis then would let out a very loud gasp into T.K.’s mouth as he would feel T.K.’s sliding through his anus enter his body. T.K. & Elecmon would continue kissing each other while Elecmon’s body would try getting use to T.K.’s penis. Once Elecmon has gotten use to T.K.’s penis, T.K. would slowly thrust his penis forward as he would start tongue kissing. Elecmon would feel T.K.’s penis moving inside his body while also feeling his tongue as well. T.K. & Elecmon would keep on kissing as T.K. kept thrusting his penis deep inside of Elecmon then T.K. would release his pre-cum inside of Elecmon. Elecmon would feel something entering his body as his body would start tensing up including his anus. T.K. would gasp as he would feel Elecmon’s anus squeezing his penis, but would keep on pounding him. Elecmon would shock to feel how much faster T.K. is thrusting his penis as they both kept on kissing each other until T.K. would deeply moan inside of Elecmon’s mouth as he would viciously release his white hot gooey cum deep inside of Elecmon. Elecmon would moan into T.K.’s mouth as he would feel something warm entering his body as it would cause moan even louder as he would squirt his white hot gooey cum in between his & T.K.’s body as they both would be cover in Elecmon’s boy milk. Once they were done, T.K. would slowly pull his tongue back inside his mouth then would slowly pull his lips away from Elecmon’s mouth as he would rest his head on Elecmon’s shoulder as they both would rest. While they were resting, T.K.’s penis would shrink as it would slowly slip out Elecmon’s anus then T.K.’s entire load would slowly oozes its way out as it would drip down onto the ground.

T.K.: Did you like it, Elecmon?

Elecmon: I sure did. Can I do it to you?

T.K.: Of course you can. How do you want to pound me?

Elecmon: I want you on your back while you stick your legs up in the air.

T.K.: Whatever you want, I’ll obey.

T.K. & Elecmon would move around until T.K. would be laying flat on his back as he would stick his legs up into the air just like Elecmon requested. Elecmon would be on his knees in front of T.K. as he would blush as he was shock to see a boy’s anus for the first time. Elecmon would take a deep breath as he would place the tip of his penis on T.K.’s anus as T.K. would gasp. Elecmon would then grab a hold of T.K.’s ankles as he would slowly thrust his penis forward. T.K. would whimper as he would feel his anus being ripped open by Elecmon’s penis then would then let out a very loud gasp as he would feel Elecmon’s penis sliding through his anus as it would enter T.K.’s body. T.K. would be breathing very heavily as he would try to calm himself down while Elecmon’s penis is inside of him. Once T.K. has calmed down & his body has accepted Elecmon’s penis, Elecmon would slowly thrust his penis forward into T.K. T.K. would moan as he would as he would feel Elecmon’s penis moving. Elecmon would be shock to feel how warm T.K.’s insides are as he keeps on pounding him. T.K. would moan even louder as he would feel Elecmon’s penis moving deeper into his body. Elecmon would feel something coming out of his penis as it would be his pre-cum as it would enter T.K.’s body. T.K. would whimper as he would feel Elecmon’s pre-cum entering his body as it would tense up including his anus. Elecmon would whimper as he would feel his penis being squeezed to death by T.K.’s anus, but would keep on pounding him. Elecmon would keep on pounding at T.K. as T.K.’s insides are squeezing more & more of Elecmon’s penis until Elecmon would moan on top of his lungs as he viciously release his white hot gooey cum deep inside of T.K. T.K. would whimper as he would feel Elecmon’s boy milk entering his body as his own boy couldn’t handle it as he would scream on top of his lungs as he violently release his white hot gooey cum all over his chest & stomach. Elecmon would be absolutely shock to see that T.K. squirted that much boy milk out of his tiny little penis. Once they both were done, Elecmon would drowse as he slowly fall forward as T.K.’s ankles would slowly slip out of his hands as collapse on top of T.K.’s wet gooey cum covered body. T.K. & Elecmon would be out cold as Elecmon’s penis would slowly shrink as it slowly slide right out of T.K.’s anus then Elecmon’s entire load would slowly oozes its way out of T.K.’s anus as it drip onto the ground. Once they both recover they slowly open their eyes as they would look at each other & smile.

Elecmon: Thank you so much for turning me into a human boy, T.K.

T.K.: You’re welcome! Did you have a fun time having sex with me?

Elecmon: Absolutely! I want to have more sex.

T.K.: Okay

Then out of nowhere an evil digimon name Puppetmon would appear as he would whack Elecmon as Elecmon would transform back into a digimon.

T.K.: Elecmon!!! Why did you whack him?!? He did nothing to you.

Puppetmon: It doesn’t matter. I’ve been watching you, T.K.

T.K.: How do you know my name?

Puppetmon: I’ve been spying on you & that sex looks very interesting. I want to become & have sex with you.

T.K.: I don’t think so.

Puppetmon: I WANT TO BECOME A HUMAN BOY LIKE PATAMON & ELECMON!!!

T.K.’s Digivice would start to glow very brightly as Puppetmon would magically transform from a digimon into a human boy. T.K. would be absolutely stunned as he couldn’t believe that Puppetmon has transform from a digimon into a human boy as Puppetmon would be completely naked.

Puppetmon: What do you think of me, T.K.? Do I would amazingly sexy?

T.K.: You look alright, but I don’t want to have sex with you after what you did to poor Elecmon.

Puppetmon: You’ll have sex with & you’ll like it.

T.K. would start to get scare as he worry of what Puppetmon would do to him if he doesn’t obey him.

T.K.: Okay. What do you want me to do?

Puppetmon: Lay flat on your back & slowly spread your legs wide open.

T.K. would slowly nod his head yes as he would obey Puppetmon. Once he done what Puppetmon told him what to do, Puppetmon would slowly get on top of T.K. facing the opposite direction as T.K. & Puppetmon would be staring at each other’s penis as T.K. know what position what Puppetmon wants as they both slowly devour each other’s penises into their mouths as they both would slowly start bobbing their heads up & down while sucking on each other’s penises. T.K. would keep sucking at Puppetmon’s penis as he doesn’t want to upset the crazy psycho evil digimon. Puppetmon couldn’t believe how warm & soft T.K.’s penis is as he would suck more & more of T.K.’s penis. T.K. & Puppetmon would then release their pre-cum into each other’s mouth. T.K. & Puppetmon would taste each other’s pre-cum as they both would suck more of each other as they would bobble their heads a lot faster. T.K. wish he had something to a grab a hold of, but since there was nothing he would keep sucking away at Puppetmon’s penis. T.K. & Puppetmon would then feel each other’s penises twitching inside their mouths as they both would start firing their white hot gooey cum into each other’s mouth. T.K. & Puppetmon would be surprise to taste each other’s boy milk as they both would swallow all of each other’s boy milk until there was nothing left. Once they were done drinking each other’s boy milk they both would slowly pull their lips off of each other’s penises.

Puppetmon: Your boy milk was extra delicious, T.K. What did you think of my boy milk?

T.K.: It was alright.

Puppetmon: You ready to stick your penis inside of me?

T.K.: I guess so.

Puppetmon: You better be more excited or I’ll destroy all of those baby digimon.

T.K.: What I meant to say is that I’m absolutely ready to pound you.

Puppetmon: That’s more like.

Puppetmon would roll off of T.K.’s body as he would be laying flat on his back as he would stick his legs up into the air as his anus would be showing. T.K. would slowly roll onto his hands & knees as he would crawl his way towards Puppetmon. Once he got into position, T.K. would blush as he was shock to see Puppetmon’s anus as T.K. would slowly get onto his knees T.K. would position his penis right on Puppetmon’s anus. Puppetmon would gasp as he would feel T.K.’s penis touching his anus. T.K. would then grab a hold of Puppetmon’s ankles as he would take a deep breath as he slowly thrust his penis forward into Puppetmon. Puppetmon would moan on top of his lungs as he would enjoy feeling his anus being ripped open by T.K.’s penis then would moan even louder as he felt T.K.’s penis ripping right through his anus as it enters his body. T.K. would instantly start pounding Puppetmon as he would thrust his penis very deeply into the evil digimon. Puppetmon would moan on top of his lungs as he would enjoy T.K.’s rough thrusts. T.K. would be feeling hotter & hotter with every thrust as sweat would be pouring off of T.K’s body as T.K. would then gasp as he would release his pre-cum inside of Puppetmon. Puppetmon would moan as he would feel T.K.’s pre-cum entering his body as it would start tensing up including his anus as it would put the squeeze on T.K.’s penis. T.K. would moan on top of his lungs as he would feel his penis being squeezed very tightly by Puppetmon’s anus. T.K. would feel tears dripping down his face because of Puppetmon’s anus squeezing the life out of his penis, but would continue to pound the evil digimon freak. T.K. would start wishing that Matt was there as he kept pounding away at Puppetmon until T.K. would reach his limits as he would scream on top of his lungs as he viciously release his white hot gooey cum deep inside of Puppetmon. Puppetmon would moan even louder as he would enjoy feel T.K’s piping hot boy milk entering his body as he would feel his penis twitching as he would scream on top of his lungs as he would fire his white hot gooey cum all over his chest & stomach. T.K.’s face would turn bright red as he was shock to see how much boy milk Puppetmon squirted all over his chest & stomach. Once they both were done squirting their boy milk, T.K. would quickly pull penis out of Puppetmon’s anus as he would then watch his entire load quickly oozing out of Puppetmon’s anus as it slowly oozes onto the ground.

Puppetmon: Thank you for feeding me your delicious boy milk, but it’s now my turn to feed you mine, so get on your back.

T.K.: Yes master.

Puppetmon: I like the sound of that.

T.K. would slowly lay flat onto his back as Puppetmon would get on top of him. Puppetmon would grab a hold of his penis as he would place the tip on T.K.’s anus. T.K. would whimper as he would feel Puppetmon’s penis touching his anus. Puppetmon would lean forward as he would press his lips against T.K.’s & start kissing him. T.K. didn’t want to kiss Puppetmon, so Puppetmon would ram his penis straight forward as it would easily break through T.K.’s anus as it enter T.K.’s body. T.K. would scream on top of his lungs as he would feel his anus being ripped open by Puppetmon’s penis. Puppetmon would use that moment to slip his tongue deep inside of T.K.’s mouth as T.K. knows that he doesn’t have a choice now as he would start kissing Puppetmon right back. Puppetmon would use to tongue to viciously play with T.K.’s as he starts ramming his penis very deeply into T.K.’s body. T.K. would start crying as he continues to make out with Puppetmon as he continues to let Puppetmon abuse his body. Puppetmon would grab a hold of T.K.’s hands as he would squeeze them very tightly as he continues to ram to his penis into T.K. T.K. wanted to scream, but knew if he did that he’ll be punish even more. Puppetmon would moan very loudly into T.K.’s mouth as he would release his pre-cum inside of T.K. T.K. would feel his body shaking as it would start tensing up as he felt Puppetmon’s pre-cum entering his body & his anus would start closing up & putting the squeeze on Puppetmon’s penis. Puppetmon would moan very loud into T.K.’s mouth as he would absolutely love feeling T.K.’s anus squeezing the life out of his penis as he continues to ram it into T.K.’s poor little boy body. T.K. would continue to cry as he wants this nightmare to end. Puppetmon would keep thrusting his penis faster & faster into T.K. until his body had enough as he would deeply moan into T.K.’s mouth as he viciously squirt his white hot gooey cum deep inside of T.K. T.K. would feel more tears streaming down his face as he would feel Puppetmon’s boy milk entering his body as he would whimper into Puppetmon’s mouth as he violently release his white hot gooey cum into between his & Puppetmon’s stomach & chest. Once they both done releasing their boy milk, Puppetmon would stare at T.K.’s beautiful face as he would start rough pounding again, but before he could anywhere with that Puppetmon would feel something hitting his back as he would slowly dissolve at T.K. would watch. Patamon & Elecmon would rush right towards T.K.’s aid as they both were shock to see how much boy milk he was cover in.

Elecmon: Are you alright, T.K.?

T.K.: I think so. What happen?

Patamon: Elecmon told me what happen, so we both wish to be stronger then our attacks got a lot stronger & we combine them together & destroy that wicked Puppetmon.

T.K.: Thanks you guys.

Elecmon & Patamon would get close to a naked T.K. as all three cuddle together & go to sleep as T.K. feels better that nothing is going to hurt him.


End file.
